


Hot Mess

by raendown



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: He's hot, he's bored, and he just wants a distraction from this boring retail job. Enter Madara.





	Hot Mess

It was hot. Like, melt in to the floor at any moment hot. Kakashi was fairly sure that the manager had turned the thermostat up before he left just to be a dick. He was like that. 

To make matters worse there was absolutely nothing to distract himself with. There hadn’t been a customer in four straight hours and in that time he had organized the shelves, counted the inventory in the backroom, cleaned the manager’s office, and swept the floors. He had accomplished all of that in the first two hours. Ever since then he had been sitting behind the till counter, bored out of his gourd and praying for a miracle. Whether that miracle came in the form of cool air or just something to do, he didn’t care. Either would be good.

When the bell over top of the door jingled he thought for a moment that it was only his imagination. Surely there were no gods up there nice enough to actually answer his profanity-ridden prayers? Movement in the corner of his eye proved him wrong, however. When he looked up, his heat fried brain did absolutely nothing to stop the dropping of his jaw.

The man who had just walked in was, if possible, even hotter than the current weather. His ink black hair flowed down to the top of his waist, spiking out in every direction. Dark eyes peered out from under his fringe, sharply assessing the store’s contents and deciding whether he wanted to look around. His deep purple shirt was tight enough to show the definition of the muscles underneath and his jeans – Kakashi swallowed hard. He wanted those jeans off and _not_ because they didn’t look good. He was suddenly acutely aware of his own attire, having stripped down to just his white undershirt and still being drenched in sweat.

He was ill prepared for the customer’s gaze to turn and pin him in place, eyes moving down his form and back up in the same manner with which he had judged the merchandise. Then he moved towards the counter with a confident smirk on his face. Kakashi watched the predatory swing of his hips with what was surely an idiotic dazed expression.

“Hello, I wonder if you might help me find something.” Lord above even the man’s _voice_ was sinful, deep and gravelly. Kakashi’s last surviving brain cells promptly gave up.

“I could help you find your way to my bed!” He blurted. His eyes widened in horror and the two of them stared at each other, open shock displayed on the stranger’s face. Kakashi’s grip on the counter between them tightened until his knuckles turned white. “ _What the fuck brain_!?” he whimpered quietly. Unable to break eye contact, Kakashi slowly slid off his chair and ducked underneath the desk.

This is it, he thought, this is how I die; death by mortification. The silence in the store stretched as he curled up and pressed his face in to his knees, listening for any sign that the man was leaving him to die in peace. When there came no footsteps and no rustling of fabric he vowed not to move at least until his was alone. There was no way he could face this man, even at the risk of getting fired.

A throat being cleared made him jump and smash his head on the wood above him, crying out in pain.

“Ah, are you alright?”

He groaned in response, holding his head with both hands.

“Hello?”

He stayed silent, burying his face even farther. Honestly he could have a concussion right now and he still wouldn’t dare to move. He perked up when his ears picked out light steps, then horror settled in again when he realized that they were heading around the till and in to the ‘employees only’ area. They stopped beside him and he felt a hand on his arm.

“Are you alright?” that smooth voice asked him again.

When he peeked out from under his arms there was a gorgeous face only a foot from his own, looking down at him with great concern. Whether it was concern for his physical well-being or for his mental stability he didn’t want to know. With a blush the likes of which he had never before experienced, Kakashi nodded. He would be fine. The customer grinned and placed a gentle hand on the back of his head, probing through his thick hair for signs of actual damage.

“There’s no blood,” the man informed him. “Are you dizzy? Can you see alright? Do you feel nauseous at all?”

Kakashi nodded to the first two and shook his head to the last before gathering his courage.

“I’m okay,” he managed to get out, “just very embarrassed.”

“Understandable.” That grin threatened to send him scuttling back under the desk even as he was being helped to his feet. He watched as the stranger headed over to the cooler beside the till and take out a bottle of water. “How much?” he asked, holding it up for Kakashi to see.

“Two fifty.”

He nodded and shut the cooler door, rummaging through his pockets while he came back. He lay the correct change on the counter and handed the bottle of water to Kakashi, who took it while feeling slightly more embarrassed. He could have gotten one for himself after all. It wasn’t fair that this guy seemed to be as nice as he was attractive. He was startled to be handed a small card as well, which the man quickly scribbled on first.

“My name is Madara,” he introduced himself.

“Ah, Kakashi.” He went to flip the card over and read what was written there but before he could Madara leaned in close with that devastating grin of his.

“It’s _so nice_ to meet you Kakashi,” he said. “I usually like to have dinner before I find my way to someone’s bed.  Perhaps I can come back to do my shopping tomorrow? Say, at the end of your shift so that you might accompany me to that new restaurant just down the street?”

With his eyes threatening to pop right out of his head, Kakashi could do little more than nod dazedly. Madara winked and gave him a little wave as he turned and walked out of the shop, setting the little bell to jingling again.

Alone once again, he flipped the card over to see Madara’s name scribbled down just above a carefully inked phone number, the numbers set slightly apart so that they could easily be read. The other side of the card was an advertisement for the Uchiha Electronics Corporation that he had always wished he could get a job at. Well, at least that would be a good starting point for conversation at dinner. It seemed they might have some similar interests already. Kakashi glowed while staring at the little treasure in his hands, embarrassment finally fading away as he began to look forward to another boring shift tomorrow.

He was so busy staring at the card that he never looked up to notice the commotion outside of the store window. If he had, he might have seen Uchiha Madara, heir to the Uchiha fortune, doing a ridiculous victory dance with both hands thrown up in the air and an ecstatic expression on his smiling face.


End file.
